Family
by XIII4
Summary: Taken away from his home, he found himself in the depths of the ocean. He must explore this new land and find the secrets of its creation, all while adapting to the new environment and a new family. Things can't crazy down here... right? All things considered, he won't be alone.
1. Prologue: Arriving in the depths

**Family**

_Chapter 0:_

_Prologue: Arriving in the depths_

* * *

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

He woke up with a blurry vision, feeling tired and sore, all of his body aching slightly for some reason. He swallowed his saliva unconsciously, before moving his eyes to the right, his foggy vision was an obstacle but he was able to see some people in lab coats doing some things around him. He wasn't sure of what they were doing, but he could guess it has to do with him being in a bed.

One of them, a woman with short black hair swept to the left and long enough that it stops right above her chin, walked towards him with a syringe in her hand, it had a red fluid inside of it, she injects it in his right hand before noticing him.

"Guys," She said, getting the attention of all of them. "He is awake." She said. He could hear some gasp on the left but he didn't pay too much attention at that. He blinked, and that confirmed that she was right.

"Oh shoot, you are right." He heard a male say.

"Someone go and get Tenenbaum. She needs to know that the kid is awake, now!" Another male voice commanded. He could see someone nodding and going out of the room at a quick pace. "You, try to maintain him awake." He gave another order to the woman in front of him.

She stood in front of him, patting his cheek slightly before speaking again. "Ok, how are you feeling? Good or bad?" She asked giving him a smile. "I don't know if you can talk, so one blink for good and two for bad." She said.

He blinked twice, feeling his aching and sore body.

"Don't worry, is just your body adapting to your new genetics and stuff you won't comprehend right now, you are a five year old after all." She said quirking a smile before sitting in a near chair while the others prepare something. "You must be confused right now, but when Tenenbaum arrives she'll explain everything to you, you just need to wait for her. But you need to breathe slowly to not get your body hurting more than it already is to you, ok? Oh! right, you can't answer, but I'll take your silence as a yes."

He could only stare at her doing as she said to avoid getting more hurt, he breathed in and out slowly before hearing someone opening the door. A brunette woman appeared through the door, she is wearing a lab coat and a blue T-shirt underneath it. She went closer and tapped his forehead gently before waving her hand to make the rest leave the room except for one, who stood in front of a monitor that is reading someone's vitals, probably his.

"Hello, little one. My name is Brigid Tenenbaum, can you try and talk for me?" She asked softly and slowly, making him swallow his saliva before trying to speak.

"I… guess…" He said dryly because of how dry his mouth is, haven't drink in a while it seems. Brigid furrowed her gaze before looking at the other in the room, she pointed at something with the red fluid. The person – maybe assistant since she was the only one left – nodded and went for said glass with the red fluid to later handed it to Brigid, who nodded back and made him drink the liquid. "Here, drinks this. You'll feel better." She said dropping the fluid inside his mouth, he swallowed it and felt a whole lot better.

"What…? What was that?" He sat up in the bed after asking about the substance he just consumed right now, worried about what that could be.

"Don't worry, a substance that healed most of your body. You've nothing to worry about." Brigid reassured and made him sigh in relief. "Can you give me your name?" She asked tilting her head.

"Schwarzer Schnee." He said simply and without a problem. Brigid raised an eyebrow but said nothing at his name, since she really couldn't say anything except this.

"That's… an interesting name." She commented truthfully, it was not every day you see a name like that. He nodded at her statement since she was right about it. "Now Schwarzer, what can you say me about you?" She asked but that only made him raise one of his eyebrows in suspicion, looking at her with his eye narrowed internally debating if tell her or not about him, his name was enough although that she didn't comment about him being a Schnee meant that she didn't know about them or simply shrugged it off as nothing but knows about the name.

Probably the latter.

"I don't know if I should tell you. After all, I woke up in something like a lab right into a bed with some tubes in me," He pointed at his left arm and the legs, also his chest. All of them with some tube attached. "Then I consumed I red fluid which could be bad in the long run." Schwarzer said.

"Fair enough. Well, if you think you can't tell me yet, then I can't do anything about it." Brigid said grinning. "But you have to understand that we have no idea if you would survive after what happened to you on the surface, it was pretty bad." She commented. Making him quirk an eyebrow again, not understanding her words at all. What did she meant by that? Something happened to him and he doesn't remember it? "Judging by your expression it means that you don't have recollection of what happened, which can be good in a way."

"Eh?" he didn't understand any of that, his face became blank. "You know what? Not gonna ask about it. So…. Can you tell me where am I?" It is a question, but it sounded like he demanded an answer, although it was very subtle in the tone, but you could still hear it as even his body language said so.

"That's something I can't tell but show you. Is gonna surprise you." She said smiling before getting up from her position, she looked at her assistant before ordering. "Is time to show him outside, bring in the clothes I've prepared for him." It was the order, her assistant nodded and she left the room at a quick pace, leaving the monitor at the full view as Brigid walked to it before touching some buttons in it.

Two of the machines beside him went off leaving some kind of steam because of it, he felt like if his arms were a little rustier than they should be.

She pressed another button and now his legs felt rusty for some reason. "You can take off the tubes, they shouldn't leave scars in your body." She said and he did as she said.

He grabbed the first ones in the legs and pulled them off quickly but it didn't hurt as he thought it would, so he went with the ones in the chest but he decided to remove them slowly to secure himself that something bad couldn't happen to him by doing that. And lastly, he went for the ones in his arms, he rubbed them off before glancing at the door, where the assistant has just come back with clothes in her hands.

"Those are my clothes?" Schwarzer asked wondering about it.

"Yes. You can change and meet me outside." Brigid said as she and the assistant left the room.

He blinked and got up from the bed, he quickly went for his clothes which were left in a chair beside a corner of the room. He put on the white T-shirt with long sleeves and black design, blue jeans and shoes.

He came across of mirror while doing that and he saw his body, face, and hair. His hair is black and white, his skin is pale… really pale – sickly pale, his eyes are cerulean-yellowish but everything else seemed normal. And so he walked to the door, grabbed the knob and opened it to leave the room.

He looked at the hallway from left to right before finding Brigid, who was leaning against the wall looking at her scroll with a serious frown but she quickly pursues her lips and she put in her lab coat pocket, she walked to him before crouching a little. "Follow me, this place is a labyrinth, I don't want you to be lost here." She said and he gave her a nod, she grabbed his hand and they walked down the hallways. There was some cool stuff to see, like some people he could see through glasses doing something with objects, and making weapons.

_Cool. Weapons are cool._ He thought with stars in his eyes. Brigid obviously saw this and noted of never letting him near those weapons without someone to watch over him. It could be stupidly dangerous since most of them are in the beta process, they are just beginning with the ideas and not all the concepts of it. _Wonder what sister would say about me having guns? She and mom would probably freak out, though father would directly tell me I shouldn't and that I need to become an important social figure. That's boring._

"So, this is some kind of facility?" Schwarzer asked.

Brigid nodded. "Yes. Genetics and weaponry lab facilities, created by Andrew Ryan some years ago when people began to arrive at this place." She said looking back, seeing some people running with notes and dropping them by accident, she sighed at the sight of that. "But he always demands results and no slacking because of his tenacity, wonders where he got that from?"

"Andrew… Ryan?" The double colored-hair boy asked. "Who is that?"

"He is the founder of Rapture as the eldest person here says aside from him, he basically wanted to create a place where we wouldn't be worried about the problems on the surface. Like all the hate to the Faunus and the terrorism that was happening up there. He made all this place in secret from all people before sending very specific notes to the people he wanted to invite here, a lot of wealthy people or people who are a family of wealthy people." Brigid explained nonchalantly looking at him.

They passed a tunnel before and a gate opened leaving them with the sight of the outside. The sight shocked him.

"Whoa…" He gapes at the sigh at his eye literally became stars. A HUGE dome covering all of this, underwater. He could see a park far away from their position, but the fresh air and beautifulness of this was a whole new level, the vivid colors are nothing compared to his home, where grey and white mostly prevailed in everything. This place looks awesome! "Can I ask again, where am I?" he asked with awe and excitement in his voice, looking around like a kid at Christmas.

"You are in the underwater kingdom of Remnant, Rapture. Welcome to your new home here." Tenenbaum said with proudness in her voice.

"What!?" He quickly whirled around with the stars in his eyes and a smile on his face. She laughed at that, it was a long time since the last time she had met a kid like this.

* * *

**What do we have here? The Rewrite of Big Brother! Yessss! I've been waiting for this, I took a time into thinking about what to do with this story and I already have most of the things that are going to happen in my mind, but! to not make my brain go off, I'll update maximum once every two weeks and minimum once every month, for the sake of my brain and creativeness that's it. By the way, don't mind my grammar too much since I'm always leaving things as they shouldn't because of my own laziness in things, but I'll try to keep them at a minimum.**

**But hey! I hope you liked this prologue of this. All of you who came from Big Brother would know something ahead of the story, a little. Please Follow, Review and have a happy day.**

**Bye! Also, the story of RWBY won't be so mentioned in a while, not so sorry about that. :D**


	2. The Girl born Below

Chapter One

The Girl born Below

The life of Brigid Tenenbaum has gotten better in the last year, she had never felt so relieved to have a kid living with her even with the words that her mother told her when she was a kid, she said something about living with kid is a nuisance but in Schwarzer's case, is the complete opposite. Something that she hadn't expect at all, and she was glad about it with all her heart. It was good to have another pair of hands in the house, after all, it ceased some weight in her shoulder thanks to that.

It has been a year since Schwarzer arrived into Rapture and a lot of people had seen him at that time. Some of them are wondering where did he come from and why is she so insisting in him living with her while others are okay with him around in the labs of the department of genetics, his creativity helps to ignite theirs a little bit to continue making progress with the plasmids or other things, not that they surely want him helping without her in the same room, it was just suicide to even think of that.

He is a good boy, a good boy who didn't have the exact best life. From what he told her when opening up to her, he didn't have any friends at all, he was always in his house because his father didn't want him to socialize with 'inferiors' as he called them from what he could remember.

She was right now in the lab, trying to make the new plasmid – idea of Schwarzer – that has been bothering the mind of everyone, her assistants and non-assistants, all of them saying that if completed it can be a breakthrough in Rapture, the kid unknowingly spoke of an idea to leave this place, not that they informed of that little part to Ryan, they couldn't afford him discovering that.

"How is it going, Miss Tenenbaum?" One of her assistants shows up after a bit, a cup of coffee in both of her hands as she handed the one in the left to her. "Any progress?" She asked as she sits to see her own screen, looking at the instable substance in the containing chamber in front of them, she put her mouth in a thin line before looking back at her boss.

"It's still unstable, I don't why you guys wanted to make this out one of the ideas of Zero..." Brigid pinched the bridge of her nose, leaning back in her chair looking at the ceiling with ones on her stomach placed gently. She noticed the face of her assistant. "What happened, Maria?"

"Who is Zero?" Maria wondered confused. She had never met someone with that name before, nor she has heard someone say it. Unless…

"Is Schwarzer. He said to avoid people having problems with his name they could use the nickname 'Zero' that his mother has given him." Brigid said. Maria nodded at her words and went back to work, there is still a lot of things to secure the 'Teletransportation' plasmid. But the first thing is to secure its stability above all things, they later can use a volunteer for the experiment and Brigid is sure that Ryan will find one if she asks.

The day passed on and mid-day arrived fairly quickly, they hadn't stopped working on the plasmid. People came in and out of the laboratory, and at the end of her voluntary work-shift, they had made the plasmid less volatile and unstable, which is a great advance. She said goodbyes to Maria, leaving her in charge of the lab until she comes back in another week, she had to make a meal for her and Zero.

She walked down the lab before heading to her car in the parking lot. She rested her head on the steering wheel, she took a deep breath before going to her house. Passing by a lot of streets she finally reached the Alpha Complex of Olympus Heights or ACOH for short. A place where the ten first families that arrived one Rapture can live peacefully full of protected of any attack of terrorist or how Ryan calls them, spies of the surface people.

He had become paranoid in the last year too. His laws had become stricter than ever and are kind of concerning too, it makes people act like robots at all hours since the cameras in the streets made sure that all of them are being watched all the time. Although, Ryan said that he is going to talk about that in a few weeks, maybe two. She walked to the reception of the building.

"Miss Tenenbaum." The receptionist said looking at her, he placed his hands in the desk before leaning forward a little before watching the clock on the left side, right in the wall. "Your shift has ended and you have come home again?" He asked, but it wasn't really to clarify as he knew more than enough the work schedule of the geneticist in front of him.

"Yes, I need to make a meal for Zero and me." She said, simply enough to make him raise an eyebrow.

"Ma'am, you know that Zero is not in the apartment, right?" He asked. His question sounded bell alarms in her head and her face gave it away, the man put a hand up to stop her from thinking irrational things, he knows of Tenenbaum's habits of overprotection and well-care of children and how she is when one is injured in front of her. "Calm down. He went down and talked to me before leaving. He said that he is going to be in Aurora Park, to explore I might add. He is not far from here and you know it."

"Why is he exploring? I told him that he couldn't go out without me." Brigid said looking for reasons in her mind quickly than her mouth could move.

"Find him and ask him." He simply said not bothering to wait for a reply as he saw the leaving figure of Tenenbaum going outside of the building. He smiled before going back to his work.

* * *

Schwarzer – or Zero – was walking in Aurora Park, which is the name of the park he is currently. He thought that is was okay that he roamed outside the apartment since it wasn't that far from the building, so he came to explore. Explore the woods and go out to get fresh air, something that he couldn't do back in the surface for obvious reasons.

The chirping sounds of the birds flying inside the giant dome – that had an incredible strong crystal to avoid its destruction – and he saw some of them arriving in a zone of the park, so he decides to see how are they like. He went through the woods and found a fountain in what it seemed the middle of the park, paths connected with the fountain and he saw the birds flying towards a tree. They stood in a branch of the tree before entering a hole in it.

"It looks better in real life." Zero said as he looked at the hole, the sound of the fountain was something new to him too. Curiosity has always been something of him, but he couldn't go outside the house without his father knowing, what was his name again? He couldn't remember and honestly, he didn't want to remember.

When he was about to continue his exploring when someone bumped into him, making him stumble and fall into the ground, without any injuries. He got up and looked around to see who it was the one who bumped into him, it had to be the same height as him because he felt the shoulder of the person clearly.

"Owie…" The person said behind him, he turned around to see a girl, maybe his age, in the ground with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes after a few seconds and looked at him sheepishly before speaking. "Sorry for bumping into you, I-I wasn't looking." She apologizes. The girl – maybe of his age – has short dark-brown hair almost black and blue eyes, she is wearing some sort of brown dress.

Zero only smiled and help her stand up from the ground. "Are you ok?" It was the first thing he asked, he could ask who she was later.

"Yeah... Hey, why your hair is black and white?" She asked looking up to his hair, tilting her head slightly at the sight while she cleans her dress from the dirt that had been in it. "I have never met someone with black and white hair, not even in books." She said mumbling, but loud enough for him to hear it.

"My hair?" He asked for clarification and eventually got a nod from her. He thought on the best way to explain his hair since he was naturally born with black hair – the black sheep of the Schnee he was called – and thus his name.

Although the people made fun of him by calling him a non-full Schnee, his mother, big sister – as well Klein – were kind to him for the time he was up there. "You could say that I was in a coma for I don't know how long. Miss Tenenbaum saved me and cured me but part of my hair went white because of it." He explained, at the best of his ability to not give up the fact that he woke up with tubes and all, it had been over a year now since that day.

"Oh! I think that explains it. what are you doing here in Aurora Park?" The girl decided to ask.

"Exploring, I wanted to more or less know this place for the future," Zero said before asking a question himself. "And what are you doing here?"

"I was with my nana, Grace. This is the first time I've been outside the house and I wanted to explore since I don't know much of the places of Rapture. But I kind of… lost myself and I don't know where am I." The girl said, moving her feet a little embarrassed by what she had to say.

"Want me to make you company until this your nana comes by to find you. She knows more or less where you are, right?" He asked and she nodded. "Good. Let's explore a little before looking for her." She nodded again, this time with a smile as they both took off to explore the park.

The park was big, big enough to be considered an almost forest since all the parts are divided. Aurora Park – or better named Aurora Forest - has three parks that are connected in some way, all paths of one part connect to the other, but only the rich part of Rapture, Zero had learned that even here there are people that aren't in the best condition because apparently their companies or business had failed to work in here.

Zero and the girl passed through several trees before reaching a place, a quiet one in the A section of the park. The grass moved according to the artificial wind and it felt too good to be outside in places where Grimms aren't lurking and trying to rip your head off at every turn they might get.

"This… the place is so quiet." The girl said impressed. "Other parts of the city would be loud with people chatting."

"Yeah, it feels weird. But we better go back so we can find your nana." Zero said going from where they came, the girl following suit as she asked a couple of questions of her own. They went back to walking at their own pace since their curiosity was satisfied a little thanks to the exploration of the park.

They arrived at the fountain again, this time fewer people could be seen around the sidewalk that leads outside the park and inside the city.

"Eleanor!" A voice called out and the girl looked around, Zero turned around as well before he spotted a black-skinned woman running to them. "Where were you!?" she shouted asking a simple question.

"Ehmm… exploring?" The girl, now named Eleanor, said like if it was a question while she played with her dress a little.

The woman sighed before patting her head. "Don't do that again, I almost had a heart attack when I lost you. It was a good thing that I remembered that you've liked to see the park. We need to go back, your mother is almost coming back." She said.

"Ok, Grace," Eleanor said looking down, she pointed at Zero. "Can I play with him again?"

"Depends, who are you kid? Where are your parents?" Grace asked.

"Schwarzer Schnee. And I have no parents but I live with Miss Tenenbaum." Zero said as he looked around again, he spotted the building, he could go back easily.

"Shwarcer?" Eleanor asked confused, not knowing how to pronounce that.

"Call me Zero for short." He quickly shot, not wanting to deal with that again.

"Wait, you live with Tenenbaum?" grace asked getting a nod from him. "Then I think is okay, her mother doesn't have anything against her. The kid who lives with Tenenbaum should be able to play with her." She said and Eleanor looked with hope in her eyes.

"Yay!" She exclaimed happily.

"Can I have your full name before you go?" Zero asked at Eleanor, who nodded.

"Eleanor… Eleanor Lamb."

* * *

**I'm lazy, any question related to work can be answered with this, it also could explain anything wrong with the grammar as English is not my mother tongue. But if you like, review, fav and follow. And like most people say, if you don't like don't read and so don't flame.**


End file.
